


Desire

by thelyxion



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Oh Sehun, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelyxion/pseuds/thelyxion
Summary: Oh Sehun é um jovem de vinte anos que possui um grande apreço por homens mais velhos. Ele quer se divertir tanto com Kim Junmyeon quanto com Zhang Yixing e tem certeza que suas esposas não vão se importar.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> essa é a primeira história que estou postando nessa plataforma e devo muuuitos agradecimentos à kakao, que me explicou o passo a passo de como mexer aqui.

Sehun detestava as festas que seu pai costumava dar na mansão em que moravam. Aquela não era a sua praia, estava longe de ser; o seu negócio eram as luzes coloridas, os corpos se tocando na pista de dança ao som de batidas contagiantes e tequila. Odiava ter que abdicar do couro e a maquiagem escura nos olhos para usar roupa social e gel no cabelo. Tudo aquilo era uma grande merda que, infelizmente, era obrigado a participar ou então seria obrigado a ouvir os sermões insuportáveis do Oh mais velho. 

Apesar de sempre evitar ao máximo participar das festas que envolviam os negócios que o seu pai promovia, aquela certamente estava muito mais interessante que as anteriores. Comumente aqueles eventos eram frequentados por velhotes de mais de cinquenta anos nas costas e que só pensavam em dinheiro ao invés de curtirem um pouquinho antes de baterem as botas, mas acontece que naquele evento estavam presentes dois homens em específico que faziam com que os desejos mais profundos do jovem Oh ficassem à flor da pele. Sabia quem eles eram graças ao dia em que entrou na sala da presidência sem bater e os encontrou lá, juntamente de seu pai, saindo antes mesmo que pudessem ser apresentados. 

Zhang Yixing e Kim Junmyeon eram dois novos e grandes investidores que estavam apostando alto na empresa de sua família.

O Oh não fazia questão de esconder — somente de seu pai — a preferência que possuía por homens alguns anos mais velhos que si. Eles eram bons, experientes, homens de verdade e não os moleques que viviam em seu pé. Céus, aqueles dois faziam exatamente o seu tipo e ficava cada vez mais difícil controlar os olhares que lançava à dupla que conversava do outro lado do salão, principalmente quando os seus olhares eram retribuídos e vinham acompanhados de sorrisos oblíquos e tão carregados de malícia. 

Sehun era esperto, não precisava de muitas artimanhas para dar um perdido em seu pai, afinal, aquela era a sua especialidade. O garoto de longe não era estúpido, ele não precisava conversar com aqueles dois para saber que o interesse de um _after party_ juntos era mútuo e principalmente, sabia que se saísse eles iriam atrás de si. O Oh era um moleque, mas não tão inexperiente assim. 

Ao deixar cautelosamente o salão de festas, fez questão de virar-se somente para conferir a sua teoria de que eles ainda o observavam, sorrindo de lado para os dois após ver que nunca errava quanto à sua intuição. Caminhou em direção à parte de trás da casa onde ficava a piscina e, consequentemente, não havia o risco de ser pego tanto por algum convidado quanto pelas câmeras, já que elas ficavam somente na entrada para controlar o acesso na mansão. 

— Pensei que a festa estivesse acontecendo no salão, não na piscina. — O Oh sorriu ao ouvir a voz de Junmyeon atrás de si. 

— Então deveriam estar lá, não aqui. — Virou-se, subindo as mãos sorrateiramente por seu tronco com cara de quem não quer nada. 

— Jun, você não acha uma boa ideia uma festinha particular, só nós três…? — O chinês agarrou a cintura do mais novo, aproveitando que estava atrás dele para roçar o nariz em seu pescoço, ouvindo-o suspirar. — É isso o que ele quer desde o começo com todos aqueles olhares e sorrisos… 

— Sehun, Sehun… — O Oh puxou o lábio inferior entre os dentes e sorriu sem vergonha quando o Kim o segurou pelo colarinho e o empurrou contra a parede, tomando a sua cintura em um aperto forte. — Você não tem vergonha de ficar atrás de homens casados, garoto? — Indagou, segurando em seu queixo e o encarando firme. Apenas alguns centímetros de distância os separavam. 

— Eu sou solteiro, os comprometidos aqui são vocês dois. Se está com a consciência pesada, você pode simplesmente dar as costas e voltar para o salão. Mas algo me diz que nenhum dos dois o fará… — Provocou, notando o sorriso que o Zhang exibia enquanto negava com a cabeça, diferentemente do Kim, que o apertou ainda mais contra o vidro. — Tenho certeza que as suas esposas não vão se importar. Se realmente ligassem para isso não teriam vindo até aqui, não é? 

Sehun havia dito aquilo apenas para provocar um pouco mais Junmyeon. A maneira como ele o apertava e o encarava com as sobrancelhas juntas como se quisesse espancá-lo por falar demais o deixava ainda mais excitado. Acontece que ele estava certo, terrivelmente certo. Zhang Yixing e Kim Junmyeon viviam casamentos de fachada, já que se resolvessem escancarar para a mídia que além de parceiros no trabalho também eram parceiros na cama, a carreira de ambos iria por água abaixo. Seohyun e Yoona não se importavam desde que os seus “maridos” não as expusessem ao ridículo com um escândalo de traição. 

O Oh suspirou e deixou-se levar completamente quando teve os lábios tomados de maneira quase violenta pelo Kim, enlaçando os seus fios de cabelos acastanhados entre os dedos e puxando sem muita força, mas o suficiente para fazê-lo sorrir contra seus lábios. Junmyeon era bruto e Sehun estava adorando os seus toques firmes, as mordidas e chupadas que recebia nos lábios. 

— Não admito que me deixem fora dessa! — Yixing juntou-se à eles, separando-os para que pudesse provar dos lábios do garoto também e tratando logo de escorregar uma das mãos pelo abdômen do Kim, iniciando uma massagem em seu pau por cima da calça. 

Sehun estava tão excitado que podia gozar somente com aqueles beijos. A maneira como o chinês o puxava pelos cabelos e chupava a sua língua fora de suas bocas fazia o seu membro repuxar dentro da cueca e tornava impossível a missão de não gemer entre o beijo. 

— Puta merda… — Ao ser deixado temporariamente de lado, o mais novo sussurrou ao assistir o chinês agarrar os fios escuros de Junmyeon e beijá-lo com vontade. 

Enquanto com Sehun o Kim era rude e autoritário, com Yixing ele tornava-se alguém completamente submisso e entregue, permitindo que o outro fizesse o que bem entendesse consigo. O mais novo faltou transbordar de tanto tesão quando o Zhang segurou em sua nuca e o puxou para participar daquilo também, iniciando um beijo triplo. 

— Vamos terminar isso aqui em outro lugar. 

[...] 

Sehun sentia que a qualquer segundo o seu corpo poderia entrar em estado de combustão. Nunca havia estado em um lugar tão quente quanto aquele quarto de motel quando o termômetro do lado de fora beirava os dez graus, mas não era para menos, era impossível manter o autocontrole com dois homens como Junmyeon e Yixing usando e abusando de seu corpo da maneira mais prazerosa possível. 

— Tenho pena de seu pai, ele sequer desconfia da puta que tem dentro de casa, não é? — O Kim sussurrou em seu ouvido, puxando o lóbulo de sua orelha entre os dentes levemente. 

O Oh estava meio sentado meio deitado com as costas coladas ao peito de Junmyeon enquanto ele brincava com os seus mamilos e aproveitava-se da posição para usar a boca em seu pescoço sem cuidado algum de deixar marcas, tudo isso ao mesmo tempo em que Yixing encontrava-se entre as suas pernas chupando o seu pau e alargando a sua entrada com dois dedos. O garoto não importava-se em estar todo aberto sobre aquele colchão a mercê de dois homens onze anos mais velhos e com o bônus de serem casados, permitindo que eles fizessem o que quisessem consigo enquanto a sua boca servia apenas para gemer e pedir por mais daquilo. 

— Garanto que nenhuma das putas com quem já transou chega aos meus pés, Kim. — Deitou a cabeça em seu ombro e levou uma das mãos para trás, segurando em seus cabelos e juntando os seus lábios em um beijo repleto de estalos. 

— Junmyeon não transa com putas porque elas não podem comê-lo de quatro, isso só eu faço. — Yixing disse, tirando o membro do Oh da boca e afastando ainda mais as suas pernas, assoprando a cabecinha de seu pau antes de invadi-lo da maneira mais indecente possível: com a língua. 

O corpo de Sehun estava sensível demais devido a quantidade de estímulos que recebia de uma só vez, tanto que não aguentou se segurar mais e gozou no próprio abdômen. Enquanto recuperava-se do orgasmo recente, teve o privilégio de presenciar o momento em que o Zhang colocou-se em seu colo para que pudesse beijar Junmyeon sobre o seu ombro, desfrutando de olhos fechados dos suspiros e sons molhados que eram produzidos do ladinho de seu ouvido. 

— Já fez dupla penetração, Sehun? — O chinês sussurrou com a boca colada em sua orelha, sorrindo ao vê-lo balançar a cabeça positivamente. 

— Então sabe bem como é ser fodido por dois caralhos, hm? — O Kim indagou com um sorriso ladino.

Quando o Kim deixou a cama para pegar os preservativos e o lubrificante, o mais novo logo tratou de colocar-se sobre Yixing — que por ser o mais forte dos três, ficaria por baixo —, ondulando o quadril sobre si e gemendo contido com a fricção de seus membros. Quando Junmyeon retornou, o garoto fez questão de vestir a camisa e espalhar o lubrificante em ambos, aproveitando para masturbá-los um pouco antes que finalmente começassem a fodê-lo. 

Sehun posicionou-se sobre o pau do Zhang e sentou de uma só vez, mordendo o lábio inferior ao sentir cada centímetro do chinês. Não demorou muito até que Junmyeon colasse o peito às suas costas e também posicionasse o próprio membro rente à sua entrada, forçando-se naquele espaço já ocupado. Os gemidos deleitosos que os dois rapazes soltaram ao partilharem do aperto extremo do interior do Oh só não foram mais altos do que o murmúrio de dor que o garoto deixou escapar. Aquilo doía, e o fato de saber que logo logo a dor passaria não tornava as coisas melhores para si. 

Os mais velhos tentavam distraí-lo com beijos e mordidinhas que funcionavam um pouquinho na hora de fazê-lo esquecer da sensação de estar sendo rasgado por dentro. Não lembrava-se daquilo ser tão dolorido quando fizera um threesome com Chanyeol e Baekhyun, os seus dois melhores amigos. 

Os dois mais velhos esperaram alguns minutos — mesmo que a vontade de fodê-lo com toda força fosse grande, ainda precisam respeitar o seu tempo — até que Sehun mexesse o quadril, indicando que poderiam começar. 

Começaram com estocadas lentas o bastante para que pudesse se acostumar e logo a dor já não era tão incômoda. Mas Sehun queria mais, muito mais. 

— Isso é t-tudo o que vocês sabem fazer...? 

Enquanto Yixing sorriu sem vergonha com a provocação e puxou o Oh para um beijo, aumentando o ritmo das estocadas no processo, Junmyeon acertou um tapa ardido em sua banda esquerda antes de colocar-se de joelhos atrás de si e começar a meter com força, pois diferentemente do chinês, ele não aceitava afrontas ao seu ego. 

Bastou um piscar de olhos para que Sehun estivesse cavalgando com as mãos apoiadas no peito do Zhang e gemendo alto com o encontro de seu quadril às investidas ritmadas dos mais velhos em seu interior. 

— Ah… Isso é t-tão bom… — O mais novo murmurou entre uma estocada e outra, seus olhos fechados e a sua voz soando arrastada. 

— Gostoso… — O Kim murmurou em seu ouvido, afundando os dedos em sua bunda antes de acertar-lhe outro tapa, mas do lado direito desta vez. 

Sehun estava enlouquecendo de tanto de tesão. Havia perdido totalmente a linha de raciocínio e sequer conseguia formular uma frase coerente além de pedidos por mais, sempre mais. Aquilo era insano, ter dois paus dentro de si o comendo forte pra caralho e maltratando a sua entrada sem dó era tão louco e delicioso ao mesmo tempo que deixava-o fora de si. 

Foi no momento em que Junmyeon rodeou o seu pescoço com uma das mãos, obrigando-o a deitar a cabeça em seu ombro e direcionando a que estava livre para a sua ereção pulsante e dolorida que o Oh perdeu completamente a cabeça. O Kim e o Zhang metendo com vontade junto a uma punheta com privação de ar era muito para si. Seu corpo estava sensível demais para que aguentasse por muito mais tempo e logo chegou ao ápice, gozando intensamente e lambuzando não só Yixing, como também a si mesmo. 

— Caralho… — murmurou, deitado desleixadamente sobre os travesseiros e espiando o que os outros dois faziam enquanto recuperava-se do segundo orgasmo da noite. 

Yixing e Junmyeon estavam ajoelhados no colchão, um punhetando o outro enquanto trocavam beijos muito excitantes aos olhos do garoto. Se não estivesse destruído e sem forças após aquela foda, não haviam dúvidas de que Sehun ficaria com tesão novamente, observando-os até que gozassem. 

— Vocês acabaram comigo. — O mais novo murmurou de olhos fechados após deitarem ao seu lado. 

— Não era isso o que você queria, Hunnie? — O chinês inquiriu com aquele sorriso que fazia o pau de Sehun repuxar, levando uma das mãos à sua nuca quando o mesmo inclinou-se para beijá-lo, sorrindo quando o Kim também juntou-se à eles. 

Sehun gostava de homens mais velhos e Junmyeon e Yixing não recusavam um sexo gostoso à três; no fim, formavam um bom trio. Aquele havia sido o primeiro encontro dos três, no entanto, estava longe de ser o último. 


End file.
